Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp unit.
Related Art
In the related art, there has been proposed a vehicle illumination device in which a reflection device where a plurality of reflective elements arranged in a matrix form is provided on a front surface selectively reflects the light emitted from a light source to irradiate the front of the vehicle in a predetermined light distribution pattern (Patent Documents 1 and 2). The reflection device is configured so that the plurality of reflective elements is tiltably arranged, respectively, and the position of the plurality of the reflective elements can be switched between a first position and a second position. Further, the reflection device is configured so that the position of each reflective element is properly changed between the first position where the reflection direction of light from the light source contributes to the formation of a light distribution pattern and the second position where the reflection direction of light from the light source does not contribute to the formation of a light distribution pattern, thereby forming a light distribution pattern for illuminating a road surface or the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 9-104288
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-210127
However, the above-described reflective element is tiltably switched about a pivot axis between the first position and the second position. Therefore, a desired light quantity or light distribution pattern cannot be often obtained when the direction or the position of each component of an optical system is not considered according to the direction of the pivot axis of the reflective element or the arrangement of the reflection device.